El Monstruo
by Kouketsuna
Summary: ¿Temes a los monstruos? De pequeño es normal temerle a lo que solo está en tu cabeza, fantasías inventadas para que los niños obedezcan a sus padres o el simple placer de asustarlos con lo desconocido. Para Eren no era diferente.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Lo escribí sin pensarlo mucho pero me gusto.

* * *

Monstruo.

* * *

Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo le ardía, quemaba, pero no pedía parar. Ya no lo hacía, antes tal vez, se la pasaba rogando, llorando por que parara, le dolía mucho, pero eso era el pasado.

Ha cambiado.

Cuando acabó, su cuerpo cayo exhausto sobre el colchón, respiraba agitado, miro la puerta del cuarto en medio de la oscuridad.

-Ya te he dicho que ellos no vendrán- aquella fría voz que le hablo le hizo recordar también como en ese entonces antes, durante y después de terminar siempre veía a la puerta llorando y rogando en su mente que alguien apareciera, que sus padres entrarán y lo rescataran.

No paso antes.

No pasara ahora.

-Lo sé- Con calma froto su vientre ligeramente hinchado. Apenas un par de personas repararon en su aumento de peso.

Él sabe y su acompañante sabe que no es que este engordando.

-¿Se mueve?- le preguntó el contrario poniendo su mano donde estaba la suya.

-No, aun no- Dejo de mirar al techo para ver al ser a su lado -Levi-san...

-¿Ahora qué? No me digas que tienes antojos- espetó sin remover su mano, más concentrado en sentir algo moverse en el vientre ajeno.

-¿A pensado en un nombre?

-...

-Ya sabe, para el-

-Cállate.

No dijo más, la costumbre lo hizo sumiso ante su voz. Esa voz que lo ha atormentado desde que puede recordar.

¿Temes a los monstruos?

De pequeño es normal temerle a lo que solo está en tu cabeza, fantasías inventadas para que los niños obedezcan a sus padres o el simple placer de asustarlos con lo desconocido.

Para Eren no era diferente.

A veces eran ruidos inexistentes que no le dejaban dormir o sombras extrañas que su imaginación le daba y buscaba refugio en la habitación de sus padres. Con ellos estaba a salvo, dormía seguro, sin temor a la noche.

A los 8 años ya era tiempo de ser un hombre se decía, ya no quería depender de sus padres cuando el temor a lo que haya en la oscuridad lo invadía.

Y en su aun inocencia, les advirtió a los monstruo que puedan estar en su habitación que ya no les temería.

Error.

Casi 9 años.

Una fiesta con sus amigos.

Pastel y regalos que había por montón mientras sus padres y los padres de sus amigos charlaban alejados.

Todos los regalos fueron de su agrado incluso del apodado cara de caballo que siempre le riñe en su salón.

-Te falto este Eren- Mikasa le señaló un sobre de un intenso rojo que capturo la atención de todos los niños, con una fina y elegante letra iba dirigida a Eren.

-¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo Eren!- le animaron y así lo hizo impaciente.

Y en su interior solo había un papel con una perfecta caligrafía escrita:

"Hola, mocoso.

Parece que ya no me tienes miedo a mi o a mis compañeros. Felicidades, ya te pareces a esos dos que te cuidan ignorando cada vez que te veo desde las sombras.

Como sea, este es tu día especial, pero no para mí.

Si tu creces te olvidaras de mí. Y eso me encabrona bastante.

Así que prepárate para una visita mía, por que no te pienso dejar dormir en toda la noche."

Atte. L.

No lo entendía, ¿Quién lo culpa? Y le molesto pensar que era alguna mala broma para arruinarle su día.

Nadie admitió ser el culpable.

Y esa misma noche se arrepintió de no haberle dicho a sus padres de la misteriosa carta.

Era confuso en su mente.

Pero aun recordaba despertarse a mitad de la noche sin ruido alguno, no, si había ruido, debajo de su cama escucho algo moverse. Y como en una película de terror una mano se asomó sujetando su pierna bajo la sabana.

Se olvidó como gritar, se recompuso cuando sintió su cuerpo ser alado por su pierna.

Grito, llamo aterrado a su madre y su padre. Ninguno apareció, y cuando estuvo fuera de su cama pudo ver el rostro de su agresor y su mirada que le helaba la sangre.

-Hola, Eren.

A partir de ahí todo fue borroso.

La forma brusca en que le quito el piyama, poniéndolo boca abajo contra el frío suelo y después el espantoso dolor, una y otra vez dentro de él.

Grito, grito y rogo hasta quedarse sin voz. Siempre mirando la puerta, queriendo ver a su madre entrar y a su padre alejar a ese hombre.

Monstruo.

-No esperes mucho- le susurró sin dejar de moverse -Ellos no vendrán, nadie vendrá Eren... Solo somos tú y yo.

¿Qué más le dijo esa noche?

Ya lo olvidó, solo sabía que al despertar ya no era el mismo, su cuerpo estaba bien; como si nada le hubiera pasado, sin embargo su mente... Ya no sabía que pensar, que decir.

¿Sus padres le creerían si les dijera?

"-Ellos no te creerán".

No, no harán.

No dijo nada, fingiendo ser tan normal como pudo, siguió su vida normal por las mañanas.

Y por las noches... el volvía.

A los 10 le dijo su nombre.

A los 11 lo protegió de unos ladrones en un callejón.

A los 12 le enseñó la ciudad por la noche y a sus compañeros.

A los 13 le prohibió tener novia.

A los 14 dijo que lo embarazaría.

Hoy tiene 15 años.

-Eren debes cuidar más tu alimentación- su padre hablo pero el apenas escucho y siguió con su abundante desayuno.

-Vamos cariño. Eren esta en desarrollo necesita comer mucho.

-Lo único que logra será que engorde, ya casi no le queda su ropa- Eso era algo que Carla no negaba pero tampoco quería presionar a su único hijo con algo como su alimentación, no era tan malo.

-Ya me voy- ignorándoles Eren se fue a su escuela.

Y en la entrada mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-Adiós Levi-san- murmuró al otro inquilino de esa casa que sabía lo estaba observando aunque no lo podía ver.

Hacia frio, lo que obligaba a todos a vestir ropas cálidas para el clima, conveniente para Eren y su condición. Por inercia froto su vientre donde no pensó alguna vez una vida se formase.

Más tarde todo era paz, silencio y oscuridad que se acercaba más con los últimos rayos de sol.

Desde una esquina oscura Levi miraba a Eren haciendo la tarea.

-Pronto será el día.

-¿Eh? Dijo algo Levi-san.

-No, termina rápido con eso mocoso, no querrás problemas en la escuela.

-Si- sonrió, sonrisa que Levi pensaba, Eren perdería luego del primer contacto que tuvieron. Si, lo hizo llorar, pero no se arrepentía, su naturaleza lo hacía gustar del miedo y terror de otros, principalmente de seres inocentes y corrompibles.

Pensó en un inicio que Eren enloquecería, tal vez se suicidaría y ahí si lo lamentaría. Porque la verdad, atormentar a ese niño era uno de los mejores gustos que ha tenido, más cuando poco antes de verlo salir asustado de su habitación podía admirar sus hermosos ojos bañados en lágrimas. Disfrutaba tanto de ver su expresión aterrorizado, que el deseo de probar más fue muy fuerte.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad Eren estaba creciendo y lo olvidaría, ya no podría ver el miedo en sus ojos por su causa. No, no se iba a quedar así, si el mocoso iba a olvidarlo entonces le haría recordar por qué le temía en un principio.

Así lo hizo.

Lo disfruto bastante. Su llanto, cada grito, sus ojos inundados de terror.

Lo excitaba bastante.

Y aun lo hace.

Ahora Eren ya no podrá hacer nada para alejarse de él.

·

·

·

Eren ya no está.

Desapareció.

Nadie lo encuentra.

Sus padres preocupados denunciaron su desaparición, sus amigos buscaron por donde podían. No había rastro. Eren desapareció poco después de terminar las clases lo último de el fue una grabación de un terminal subiendo a un vagón.

No había prueba de que haya algún cómplice ninguno de sus amigos sabia de esa escapada ni notaron que actuara extraño.

¿Dónde esta Eren?

En su cuarto, la policía busco algún indicio de su paradero. Lo que hallaron dejo horrorizado a los padres.

Dibujos. Dibujos hechos por un niño en varios papeles algo amarillentos, en ellos siempre se veía a una persona pequeña y otra más grande debajo de la cama.

Otras sobre la cama juntos.

La persona más pequeña llorando.

Dibujos de perros y gatos, y personas fuertemente pintados con el crayón rojo como la sangre.

¿Por qué los padres de Eren nunca supieron de esto? ¿Quién era ese hombre que se repetía en los dibujos? Lo único que decía era una palabra:

 **MONSTRUO.**

Pasado casi un año llamaron a la casa de los Jaeger.

Habían encontrado a Eren. Encontraron su cuerpo.

Fue un día triste para todos; para sus padres, para sus amigos, para quienes recordaban al siempre feliz niño que conocían y que ocultaba terribles secretos en dibujos que no salieron a la luz pública.

Ni siquiera pudieron ver su rostro por última vez. Estaba irreconocible, su cuerpo completamente calcinado, con signos de tortura y arrancado cada uno de sus dientes.

¿Cuánto habrá sufrido Eren?

¿Por qué nunca nadie se dio cuenta?

¿Quién es el responsable? ¿Quién dañó tanto a Eren desde niño?

Cuantas preguntas que no se responderán.

···

-Por la noche el cementerio es verdaderamente aterrador.

-¿Le temes a este lugar? Patético.

-Lo siento, Levi-san.

A esas horas ya no hay nadie en el cementerio y ellos miraban lo que era la tumba de Eren Jaeger con muchas flores alrededor.

El bulto en los brazos de Eren se movió emitiendo ligeros sonidos -Ya despertó- con calma quito la colcha que cubría a su bebé. Sin abrir sus ojos comenzó a hipar por atención.

-Vámonos, Eren.

-Si

Dieron media vuelta regresando por el camino hasta la salida del cementerio, continuaron por las calles desiertas y oscuras hasta perderse entre la noche.

Fue perfecto ¿No? La muerte de Eren Jaeger. Este muerto y no volverá de la tumba.

Y ¿Que paso?

-Ya es muy notorio.

-¿Tú crees? He tratado de esconderlo como pude Levi-san.

-¿Que eliges Eren?

El cuadro no era distinto, ambos en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad y la poca luminosidad del exterior que le daba a Eren la oportunidad de ver al padre de su bebé.

Un bebé del que nadie salvo ellos conoce su existencia.

-Pronto no podrás ocultarlo. Te llevarían a un médico y se enteraran. Acaso quieres matarlo Eren.

-No- se sujetó el vientre sintiendo el amor que ha desarrollado por su hijo -Es nuestro, quiero que viva.

-¿Entonces?

Determinado, Eren lo había decidido un mes antes de desaparecer.

Debía morir, no solo desaparecer sino morir.

Escapo, sin notas escritas o alguna pertenencia. Levi lo ocultó lo que duro el embarazo. En una casa de un barrio tranquilo, el lugar ideal para criar un hijo, aunque no pensaban quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

Cuando el día llegó Eren entro en labor de parto dando a luz a su hijo a la mitad de la noche. Grito, maldijo tan fuerte como pudo sabiendo que nadie lo escuchará, madejo a sus padres por no haberlo protegido, maldijo a sus amigos por haberse entrometido en su vida, maldijo a cada persona que conocía y nunca pudieron darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Sobre todo a Levi, a él le grito cada una de sus culpas, incluyendo a su hijo.

Pero todo ese dolor lo valió porque al final tenía a su bebé en sus brazos, estaba exhausto, aun así lo cargaba en sus brazos admirando su regordete rostro y el poco cabello que tenía y distinguía con la poca luz que le daba la noche. A un extremo de la habitación Levi se encargaba de los últimos detalles para que ya nadie lo busqué; aunque Eren no le daba importancia, estando más concertado en ver a su hijo dormir arrullado por los grito de dolor del chico al que ahora Levi retiraba uno a uno sus dientes. Ignoraba como ese chico que estuvo varios días atado y amordazado en la habitación lo veía con horror, más cuando vio como daba a luz y a ese hombre que salía de la oscuridad recibirlo. Solo acurruco más cerca al bebé para también descansar.

El resto es historia, ahora es madre de un pequeño niño de solo dos meses de vida que tiene apenas unos mechones de cabello negro y con sus mismos ojos unos tonos más claro.

Desde la sala podía oír la tranquilidad del exterior. Un lugar tranquilo para una familia simple; si ellos no fueran algo simple. La luz del día calentaba su piel morena tarareando una nana para que su bebé siga durmiendo.

En las noticias pasaban una repetición de un viejo caso policial sin resolver. Justo aparecía la foto de un joven de 15 años de nombre Eren Jaeger torturado y asesinado luego de haber estado secuestrado casi un año.

Sonrió viendo esa foto con su cabello corto. Lo está dejando crecer para tenerlo más largo. Más irreconocible.

Ya no hay Eren Jaeger.

-Eren Jaeger está muerto.

·

·

·

La noche era fría, estaba acostumbrado a ese frio, se levantó de la cama fácilmente viendo en la oscuridad. Se incorporó descalzo y camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su bebé viéndolo en su cuna despierto, mirando por la ventana a la casa de los vecinos, los vecinos con niños pequeños e inocentes.

-Papá está haciendo lo suyo.

Hoy su bebé dormirá tranquilo, arrullado por los gritos de terror que el monstruo trae consigo.


End file.
